


give me an hour and i'll give you a lifetime

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "rivals", Enemies to Friends, Galaxy Garrison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: This is Lance's first time in detention, or Saturday School as the Garrison liked to call it. But he's not the only one there, Keith's there as well, for reasons unknown to him.In the next four hours, the two boys become closer than they would've thought.





	give me an hour and i'll give you a lifetime

“Welcome to Saturday School,” the teacher said from their desk at the front of the classroom. In the many desks before the teacher sat only two students, Keith Kogane and Lance Sanchez. 

“Keith,” he looked up at the teacher, “I think you know the drill by now.” Keith rolled his eyes as he went back to the notebook in front of him, tuning out the rest of the conversation. 

_ So this was the Keith that always bested him in everything. Huh, he’s more attractive than I thought he would be _ . 

“You there, uh,” the teacher snapped his fingers in an attempt to remember his name but failed. 

“Lance,” Lance supplied. 

“Lance! Thank you.” the teacher rubbed at his temples, “Anyway, Lance, here’s how Saturday School goes: you’re hear for the next four hours, from eight to twelve. In those four hours, you should be working on your homework for other classes. If you end up having any free time, then, I don’t know, take a nap or something. Just, keep yourselves occupied for the next four hours.

“Usually, I stay here for the four hours to ensure that none of you do anything bad. But, because there’s only two of you and I have some things I need to do, I won’t be here. I’m going to be doing some work in the room next door, so while I’m there, I’m going to lock this room to make sure that neither of you try to ditch. Alright, see you delinquents in four hours.”

With a sigh, the teacher got up from behind the desk and left the classroom, following his words and locking the kids in the classroom. 

“You know, I’m sure that that’s some sort of violation.” Lance said a few seconds later. 

Out of the corner of Keith’s eyes, he could see Lance staring at him, probably expecting him to respond. In response, Keith just shrugged, lifting his feet to lay on the table. 

“We’re going to be stuck together for the next four hours, the least you could do is talk to me.” 

“I could,” Keith said, voice rougher that Lance expected. “But I didn’t come here to talk.” 

Lance huffed, sinking deeper into his seat with his arms crossed. “Fine, if you wanna be that way.” 

He stares around the classroom, not entirely sure what he should do for the next four hours. This was Lance’s first time in a Saturday School, so he didn’t know how one was supposed to pass the next four hours in a locked room without going insane. 

The only reason he was here was because that one teacher Mr. Hendrick absolutely had it out for him. Lance wasn’t even late to his class! He had arrived just a few seconds before the bell rang, technically making him still on time. Which he announced with an out of breath “I made it!”

Mr. Hendrick just sighed and told Lance that he was actually late and was going to give him a referral. Always one to stick up for himself, Lance told him that  _ no _ he wasn’t late, because he made it into class before the bell rang. This prompted a debate to happen between Lance and his teacher that ended with Lance getting stuck with a Saturday School for “sassing a teacher.” 

So here Lance was, sitting in an almost empty classroom that smelled like stale teenagers with his legs splayed across as many chairs as could fit. Oh, and the only other person in the classroom was his rival Keith, who he hadn’t fully met until today, but he’d seen enough to know that it was him.

“Ugh, I’m so  _ bored. _ ” Lance said as he crumpled up a blank piece of binder paper into a ball and tossed it around in his hands. From his right side, he could see that Keith’s attention was still solely on his notebook. 

From across the room, Lance spotted a trash can sitting by the teachers desk. It was a full 5 desks away, not to mention that there was still room between each of the desks. But Lance figured that with enough force he could still make the shot. 

Leaning back in his seat in an effort for better aim, Lance lined up the shot and threw the ball of paper across the room. He ended up undershooting it by a few inches. 

“Damn… just a bit more power and I could make it.” 

Rather than fetch the paper ball, Lance just ripped another piece of paper out of his notebook and balled it up. 

_ Okay, last time I didn’t have enough power, so this time let’s just put a little more in and I’m sure I can make it. _

Repeating his previous process of leaning back in his chair, Lance aimed his arm and threw the paper again. This time, he put  _ too much _ power in his shot and the paper soared over the trash can and out of sight. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _

He tore out another piece of paper, determined to make it in no matter how much paper he had to tear out of his science notebook. 

Shot after shot and Lance  _ still _ somehow didn’t make one in, the papers now surrounding the trash can. It just didn’t make sense, he was usually so good at this, he did it nearly all the time in his own room. Why couldn’t he do it here? 

“Alright, one last time,” he muttered to himself, eyes glued to the trash can, “if I can’t make this time, then I’m gonna take a nap.” 

Ripping out and balling up another piece of notebook paper for the last time today, Lance took his last shot. 

He watched it as it soared across the room, over the five desks and safely into the trash can. 

“ _ Yes!!”  _

Lance was so excited at his victory that he jumped in his seat, knocking himself off all his chairs and onto the floor with a  _ screech! _

“Oh my god, could you  _ be _ any louder?” 

From the ground, Lance looked over at Keith, who now had both his feet planted on the floor as he gave his full attention to the boy on the ground. 

“Probably yeah.” He sat up. “But did you  _ see _ that shot? That was pretty amazing.” 

Keith scoffed. “Yeah, and it only took you, like, a million tries to do so.” 

Lance pushed himself off the ground and into the seat on the other side of Keith’s desk, anger bubbling in his chest. 

“Yeah, well at least I did it, okay? What are you saying that you could do it in less?” 

Keith closed his notebook. “No, I’m not saying that. I was just asking if you had to be so  _ loud _ all the time?" 

“No, no, no. There’s not getting out of this now.” Lance got up and his way back to his notebook, violently ripping out a piece of paper before making his way back over to Keith. “Here, let’s settle this. You have one try to make this in the trash can.” 

Silence, as the two boys stared into each others eyes, neither one of them wanting to back down first. 

Then Keith spoke. 

“...Alright.” 

Lance perked up a little, not expecting Keith to actually do it.

“Really?” He shook his head. “I-I mean, yeah! Let’s do it.” 

He began to move his chair out of the way of Keith’s aim when Keith spoke again. 

“I’ll do it, only if you promise that if I make it, you’ll be quiet for the next however many hours we have left in here. Deal?” 

Lance thought for a second. “Deal. And if you don’t make it?” 

It was Keith’s turn to think. “If I miss, then… I don’t know. Name your terms.” 

“Alright… if you miss your one,  _ one _ , shot, then… then, you have to tell me something you’ve never told anyone else before!” 

Keith snorted, the paper now a ball in his hand. “Really? That’s what you got?” 

“Hey come on, gimme a break.” Lance shrugged in his chair. “You put me on the spot. It’s the best I could come up with under pressure.” 

Shrugging his own shoulders, Keith turned his body towards where the trash can is. With no other words, he shot the paper and Lance watched as it hit the edge of the trash can but still managed to fall in. 

Lance gaped at the trash can, not believing what his eyes just saw. 

_ What the fuck? _

He turned to Keith, who had settled back into his chair as if nothing had happened. 

“What the- How the-  _ Keith!”  _

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes as he looked up at the brunette. “You promised that you’d be quiet if I made it in and, would you look at that, I made it in. Now will you please stick to your end of the deal?” He made to reach for his notebook, but Lance put his hand on top of it before he could reach it. 

“Why do you do it, huh Keith? How come every time I manage to do something amazing, you suddenly show up and do it one thousand times better!” Lance didn’t know where his anger was coming from, but now that he had it  _ plus _ the one that was causing it, he figured that his time to let off steam was now or never. 

 

“Woah, Lance,” Keith backed up in his chair, arms up in defense. “What are you saying?” 

“I’m  _ saying _ that I can never do good at this school! Not with you here at least.” He turned around, his back to Keith as he leaned against the desk. “Every  _ class _ , every  _ test _ , I try my hardest to get to the top marks and  _ every time _ you’re above me. And every time you seem to do it like it was nothing, always passing every class like it was the easiest thing in the world. And it’s not  _ fair.  _ It’s like you have it out for me, just always wanting to do better than  _ Lance Sanchez.”  _

He spat his own name out like it was venom, because at that moment, that’s what it felt like to him. 

_ Is this what jealousy feels like? Has he been jealous of Keith this whole time? _

A nudge on his shoulder brought him back to reality. When he looked to his left, he saw Keith moving to mirror his position, probably on accident, staring down at his fingerless gloves. 

“I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t know you felt that way.” The sincerity in his voice threw Lance off a little bit. This isn’t where he thought the conversation would go. He thought he’d be angry or annoyed or pitiful or something. “If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel.” 

Lance looked over at Keith, though he was still avoiding eye contact. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Keith peeked out at Lance from under his bangs before ducking back under. “Do you know Takashi Shirogane?” 

Lance scoffed. “Uh, yeah, who doesn’t? He’s, like, one of the best pilots to ever graduate the Garrison.” A sense of realization dawned on Lance as he gave it more thought. “Oh, ohhh.” 

Keith gave a weak smile. “Yeah, oh.” 

“I didn’t know that Shiro was your brother,” Lance said, using the nickname most people at the Garrison used when referencing him, which was often. 

_ Wow, Keith really  _ does  _ know how I feel _ . Lance thought as he moved to sit on the edge of the desk, attention towards Keith. 

“Somewhat. He adopted me when I was younger, but I’ve always seen him as more of an older brother figure. But yeah, the only people who know that are you and the teachers.” Keith gave a mirthless laugh. “Man, the teachers take every opportunity they have to compare me to Shiro. From the classes I’m taking, to how I behave, even to how sit, it’s always compared to Shiro somehow.” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “It gets tiring sometimes, you know?” 

He looked over to Lance, who responded with a nod and a look of understanding. “Yeah…” 

They remained in quiet for a few seconds, this one not filled with tension or awkwardness, but compassion instead. 

“Hey, uh, Lance?” Keith asked, breaking the silence as he turned to face Lance, still leaning on the desk. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you a secret? Something that I haven’t told anyone?” 

“But, I didn’t win, you made it in.” 

Keith shrugged, a small laugh making its way past his lips. “Let’s just call it a draw, okay?” 

“Yeah, a draw.” Lance smiled. “So what did you want to say? If you’re still comfortable with sharing.” 

“Okay, you know how you said that I’m always ‘better than you’ in school?” Keith asked, using air quotes on the “better than you” part. 

Lance nodded. 

“Well, there’s a reason for that. I’m sure that you know that I’m, like, the ‘delinquent’ of the school right?” More air quotes as Lance shook his head. He didn’t know that, but he could definitely feel that sort of vibe from Keith. 

“Alright, well, I’ve sort’ve gained the reputation of being a delinquent around here. So much so that the teachers keep threatening to expel me if I so much as accidentally knock into another kid in the hallway. The only thing keeping me here is the fact that my grades are good and because Shiro keeps standing up for me. 

“But, yeah,” Keith nervously rubbed at his upper arms, “that’s the only reason why I’m above you. I don’t know what I’d do without this school. Piloting, space, futuristic technology, it’s like a dream come true. I can’t imagine what I’d do if I got expelled.” 

Lance nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I love this school. And the friends I’ve made here. The teachers could use some work, though.” 

Keith laughed, a real laugh this time that brought a smile to Lance’s face. “Yeah, they could.” 

They looked down at the ground, neither one of them about to acknowledge the fact that the room suddenly felt more warm and breathable. 

“Hey Lance,” the boy looked up at Keith, clear sky colored eyes meeting a storm. 

“Yeah?” 

“I got a new deal for you. Or, the both of us, more like.” 

Lance quirked an eyebrow up in interest. “What kind of deal?” 

“How about, for the rest of our years here at the Garrison, we stop trying to do stuff to make other people happy. From here on out, we’ll do stuff for ourselves, alright?” Keith extended an arm out towards Lance. 

“Alright,” Lance put his hand in Keith’s, “but only if you promise to stop being all delinquently.”

Keith laughed. “It’s a deal.” 

They shook hands, their deal now in place, and for the rest of their detention, they two boys sat next to each other. 

Four hours never passed by faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been apologizing a lot for my work, but once again, I'm sorry about the unsatisfactory ending


End file.
